Innocent Kisses
by itscomplicatedluv333
Summary: Gabriella kisses Troy to wake him up. He's going crazy trying to find out who the mystery girl is. She doesn't want him to be dissapointed that it's her. What'll happen if Troy finds out and what if his girlfriend does? Who's heart will be broken? R
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Kisses

Chapter 1

Gabi's POV

He had been sleeping for the past three hours on in her guest room bed, in the middle of the day too. So I did what I had to, to wake him up. I knelt down onto the floor and looked at his amazingly gorgeous face and I kissed him. It lasted at least a minute and I could feel the sparks flying between us. I was so afraid that he would be disappointed that it was me that I did the stupidest thing I could ever do, I ran. I ran to my friend's bedroom and logged onto her laptop pretending to be on the computer and logged onto my AIM. About 2 minutes later, he came into my room shirtless and looked naturally amazing like he always does. I heard him knock on my door and I told him to come in; I around in the computer chair and looked at him. As soon as I did, I stopped breathing his amazing body was absolutely stunning, 6-pack abs, huge arm muscles, basically the works.

"Good Morning" he greeted me sleepily

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Oh well then Good Afternoon."

"Yeah…"

"So have you seen Sierra?"

"She went shopping with Molly."

"Ok then. Why didn't you go?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Well did you see anyone come into the guest bedroom a couple minutes ago?"

"No why?" I asked lying

"Just wondering."

"So how's Denise?"

"Oh she's good I guess."

"That's good." I turned back to the computer because I didn't really have anything to say to him. After replying to all of my messages I logged onto my e-mail. I had like 25 messages, I sighed this is what I get for not checking my e-mail for the past 2 days. I started with my first new e-mail, 5 minutes later I replied to all my friend's messages. The rest was from , I loved writing. Apparently I had gotten 5 new comments on my story and a bunch of people added me to their Story Alert, not bad. I logged off and started typing my new story. I didn't finish because he was watching me, I heard him leave a minute later. I sighed and ran my hand though my dark curls, if he only knew because my name is Gabriella Montez and he's Troy Bolton.

Troy's POV

I was sleeping and I have to admit it was for a long time, 3 hours give or take, but the weirdest thing happened someone kissed me. I mean yeah I have a girlfriend, but whenever I kiss Sierra there's never that much passion, excitement, love. I need to get this kiss out of my head, but I can't. Gabriella said that she didn't see anyone come into the room. When Sierra finds out she's gonna kill me, well I guess what she doesn't know can't hurt her for now at least. I took a quick shower and changed, I didn't really feel like doing anything with my hair so I left it alone. I went downstairs to get some lunch or in my case breakfast, I settled on cereal. When I finished I went back upstairs to tell Gabriella I was leaving and grabbed my skateboard and skateboarded outside to meet Chad. I got to his house 10 minutes later and I saw his front door open so I decided to walk in. I saw a pair of high heels so I assumed his girlfriend Taylor was there, I saw them making out on the couch and I awkwardly cleared my throat. They stopped and Chad gave me a glare, I said sorry with my eyes. Taylor got up and said goodbye to Chad, pushing me out of the way on her way to the door obviously mad about my interrupting. Chad got up and groaned as he heard the door close.

"Thanks."

"Sorry man but I've got a huge problem."

"Worse than what you just did?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then you're forgiven… for now."

"Whatever man just help me."

"With what?" Chad asked as I took a seat

"I kissed another girl."

"Other than Sierra?" Chad asked shocked

"Well no really… I'm not sure. I was sleeping and someone kissed me I have no idea who it was and when I asked Gabriella who came into the room I was sleeping in she said nobody."

"Who's Gabriella?" Chad asked confused

"She's in that dance group at school with Denise."

"Oh kay… oh yeah I remember her now." Chad said in realization. I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "So where was Sierra?"

"Out shopping with Denise."

"Okay then, you have no idea who it was?"

"Thank-you I already said that nice to see you're catching on."

"Sorry."

"Yes I have no idea who it was and I've never been kissed like that. Even though I was sleeping I could feel the sparks flying. I thought I was going to explode, seriously."

"Wow that's how I feel when me and Taylor make out, before you interrupted."

"But you love Taylor. Are you saying I might love someone? Someone I might not even know?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Wow that's huge. Have you told Taylor yet?"

"Not yet, tonight."

"Okay, is everything all set?"

"Yeah. Hey thanks man." Chad said while doing our handshake.

"No problem. I gotta go."

"Bye." With that I left the house.

**What do you think? I came up with this yesterday. Tell me what you think and if I should continue, give me ideas and don't forget to review. Don't worry I'm still doing my other stories. I'm leaving on July 26****th**** by the way for like 2 weeks, so no stories for like 2 weeks I'll try to put out my new chapters before then. I want 7+ reviews for this and what I should improve or change. Thanks and don't forget to review. Oh and if you have a better idea for the title just tell me.**

**~Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again…You guys are probably mad at me but that's ok I get it. I'm happy I'm back, I guess but I lost my inspiration for writing like COMMPLETELY. So I was reading a story a couple days ago and it was talking about how writing is something you do even when you don't want to (or something like that)…so I decided to make this chapter. So here you go, Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

Innocent Kisses

Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV

_Ugh…_ I thought as I walked downstairs the next morning seeing Troy and Sierra making out on the couch. I quickly walked into the kitchen to find Denise in there too.

"Morning Axe" I greeted her smiling at our inside joke

"Morning Glass-licker" she replied teasing me

"That was like three years ago!" I yelled seeing her shrug. "So what's with…" I said pointing to the living room.

"I don't want to know" she told me smiling "Let's go into my room and try and drown out the sound or Sierra's ghost noises."

"Ghost noises?" I asked confused

"Troy…Troy…Oh Troy" she moaned imitating Sierra

"That's disgusting…let's go" I said taking some of the breakfast of French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and 2 glasses of orange juice for Denise and me. When we got into her room I thought about what had happened the previous day. Denise started to stare at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me

"Nothing" I told her trying to get her off my case

"You should know by now that I can read you like a book, we've been like sisters since we were in diapers babe. I'm sorry about the glass-licker thing" she replied frowning

"It's not that. I…kissed Troy" I told her putting my head down

_Silence… _"Say something!" I told her after about five minutes of her jaw still dropping.

"When? Why? Does Sierra know?" she asked quickly

"Yesterday. Because I had this weird surge of confidence. And no, neither does he."

"How does he not know" she asked confused

"He was like hung-over and sleeping."

"OMG!! I'm so happy for you. What was it like, was it like the movies?" I started to talk when she interrupted me. "Wait don't tell me he's my brother, eww" we both laughed

"So are you gonna tell him?" my friend asked curiously

"Nope, he's gonna be so disappointed when he finds out and I'm not gonna risk it."

"No he won't!" she said challenging me. "Maybe he'll break up with that slut, once and for all." She said disgusted

"I thought you liked her! We used to worship the ground she walked on!"

"Yeah, that was BEFORE she took over the dance team and BEFORE she started dating my brother. She is such a slut" she said taking a bite of her food.

"Wow, so you're happy for me?"

"Of course babe. If you guys get married you'll be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton and my sister!"

"Sister-in-law" I said correcting her after swallowing some food

"Whatever! OMG!"

"What?" I said scared

"We have to go shopping! You can't try to get my brother when you practically LIVE in baggy clothes!"

"Fine, but I don't want to be like slutty, just sexy" I told her smirking while she laughed

"DENISE WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?" Troy yelled from downstairs

"Uh-Oh" she said looking scared "Quick hide the food before…" she was cut off by the door swinging open by who else but Troy.

"Damn" she said under her breath while I giggled. Troy glared at me before turning back to his sister.

"You better know how to make this all over again" he told us angrily.

"In your dreams Bolton" we both said at the same time and then high-fived each other. Troy glared at me once again. This time his eyes lingering on my appearance of a white tank top, a pair of pink and yellow printed boxer shorts and pink fluffy slippers and then my hair in a messy bun. (outfit in profile) I blushed when I realized he was looking at the word Aeropostale on my boobs. Then blue met brown.

"You look…sexy, really sexy" he said smirking and walking to the door. "Don't forget my breakfast babe" he said smiling before he left.

_..._

"!!!!!!!!!!!" we screamed simultaneously

"Do you think he knows?" I asked worried

"Nope, but I know that you need a makeover stat! Go get ready!"

**I liked it…haha. I hope you forgive me****. Give me ideas lol!!!!!!!! My other stories will be posted soon!!!!!!!!!! Review**

**-xoxox Hannah**


End file.
